<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Kind by inmydaydream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835405">Be Kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydaydream/pseuds/inmydaydream'>inmydaydream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serenading [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Magic Reveal, Song: Be Kind, after hawkmoth's defeat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmydaydream/pseuds/inmydaydream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been too long. Too long since he had turned his back to her, to all the world. She wanted to comfort him, but how could she do that when he wouldn't even look at her.<br/>In which Marinette confrons him about hiding from her, his love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Serenading [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, again!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Wanna believe, wanna believe,<br/>
That you don't have a bad bone in your body.<br/>
But the bruises on your ego make you go wild, wild, wild, yeah</em>", Adrien stiffened when he heard her melodious voice. It had been five years to Hawkmoth's defeat. Also known as the day when Adrien Agreste shut everyone out of his life. Deep down, he knew Marinette still loved him, even when he pushed her away on the infamous day. They had been so close and had been dating for three years before the day. He knew he had to say sorry, but everything that came from his cursed mouth was cold. He said everything he didn't mean. Bad luck, that's what it was. </p><p>"<em>Wanna believe, wanna believe,<br/>
That even when you're stone cold, you're sorry.<br/>
Tell me why you gotta be so out of your mind, yeah</em>," she continued, running after him even when he started walking away from her. He was the one for her. She didn't believe him when he said he didn't love her. She had seen enough soft glances, less, yeah, but still it was there inside. She didn't like been thrown away just because his father turned out to be his biggest enemy. She wanted to comfort him every time.</p><p>"<em>I know you're chokin' on your fears,<br/>
Already told you I'm right here.<br/>
I will stay by your side every night</em>," he heard her sob, he turned to face her, she had come close, but she had never, ever cried in front of him. He knew she wanted to be strong for him.</p><p>"<em>I don't know why you hide from the one<br/>
And close your eyes to the one<br/>
Mess up and lie to the one that you love<br/>
When you know you can cry to the one<br/>
Always confide in the one<br/>
You can be kind to the one that you love<br/>
Ah</em>," he lost his control hearing the pain in her voice, crying and letting a few tears of his own out of his eyes. </p><p>"<em>I know it's hard for you, but it's not fair<br/>
Going sick in the head tryna get you there<br/>
And I know it's hard for you, but it's not fair<br/>
It's not fair</em>," She walked closer, but he was rooted to the spot, and couldn't move. She tentatively touched his jaw, and he slowly leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and savouring human touch, a thing he hadn't experienced in five years.</p><p>"Why, Adrien, mon chaton, why close yourself from me?" she whispered sadly, but before he had a chance to say anything, she cut him to the chase.</p><p>"Wasn't my love enough reason to stay?" she continued, tears trailing down, making him want to kiss all of them and comfort her. She surprised him by hugging and kissing his cheek. He blushed and spluttered, "What a-a-are you doing?"</p><p>She smiled sadly and continued singing, "<em>I don't know why you hide from the one<br/>
And close your eyes to the one<br/>
Mess up and lie to the one that you love<br/>
When you know you can cry to the one<br/>
Always confide in the one<br/>
You can be kind to the one that you love<br/>
Ah<br/>
Ah<br/>
When you know you can cry to the one<br/>
Always confide in the one<br/>
You can be kind to the one that you lov-</em>" he interrupted her by kissing her on the lips. God, it felt so good kissing her after so many years. I've missed this, he thought as he felt her reciprocate.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, ma chérie," he said, feeling her cheeks getting wetter by his tears or hers, he didn't know.</p><p>"I think we can let it slide. But Nino's been blaming himself for not helping his bro when he was in depression. His words, not mine," she said.</p><p>"I know. I have a lot of damage control to do," he said, kissing her chastely once more.</p><p>Marinette smiled, "I'll let you know, kitty, I'm not going anywhere. It's always you and me against the world."</p><p>"Wouldn't have it any other way, my lady."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!<br/>When I heard this song, I knew I just had to write an adrinette fic about it! :p<br/>Listen to Be Kind (Marshmello &amp; Halsey) here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knhteYmiLHA<br/>Hope you like it ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>